Untitled2
by ebilniinja
Summary: Mentions of Bel27 and little cute scenes with Marmon, but that's it. Nothing speeecial.


"Bel, you're kidding me

"Bel, you're kidding me!" A baby cried out, "That's a lie, right!?"

"Ushishi No, no It's true," Bel replied, turning his head towards the sky, "Baby, I think I really _do_ love the Vongola."

"But, Bel," the baby's lip quivered, "I thought you loved me?"

His head turned sharply to the brat and he glared.

"… Okay, okay," the baby went on, "I thought that would work," he giggled," but, you know the boss is going to kill you."

"I know. So… How do I tell him?"

"Mu. You're on your own there." _Selfish brat,_ "I'm not doing anything that risks my pay."

Bel scoffed and stood there. He had to tell his boss, eventually, that he was in love with his rival. He decided that sooner would be better, and that he would just take the beating now.

Bel _casually_ strolled into the boss's office, being _casually_ shot at just by walking in. Him, _casually_ dodging the shot, and _casually_ confessing. Mistake. Xanxus stood up in a roar, grabbed his guns and aimed at the dead man's head. Bel pleaded and cowered. He knew he was no match to his boss. Xanxus grabbed the guns and grabbed on to Bel's blonde hair. He heaved down, almost pulling it out of his head. Then he lunged him into the wall with great force, leaving a dent. By now, Bel had begun his ranting. You know, "I'm a prince! My blood. Blah," that stuff. Xanxus just ignored it and kneed the prince in the gut, and Bel coughed up blood. By now, Bel was bleeding to the extreme. He was bleeding out of his nose, his head, his mouth, and everywhere else that an angry Xanxus had hit him. After Xanxus had beaten him to his liking, he picked his guns back up, shot one last wave of flames at the dying prince, and walked out of the room. Now, Bel had had been beaten, flamed, verbally harassed, and he was just left there to die.

However, you know Bel. He wouldn't give up just like that. Oh no, no. With a couple 'ushishishi's' and 'I'm a prince's he grabbed onto the wall and pulled himself up. Holding on to it, he slowly inched out of the office and struggled to get to his room. He groaned and collapsed in front of a door. With his last strength, he banged on it and out popped a baby.

Marmon couldn't help but laugh, and he said, "Bel, Bel. Didn't I tell you?" Bel was silent and the baby continues, "Mu. You deserve it."

Marmon turned to return to his room. Bel let out a moan, which was the most he could do in his state.

Marmon turned around, "You want my help, don't you?"

"…"

"_Do_ you?"

"…" Bel slightly nodded. With that, Marmon sighed and lifted Bel using one of his illusions. He plopped Bel onto the bed and grabbed what he needed.

"Bel, you're paying for new sheets after this," The baby floated up onto the bed and attempted at stripping Bel of his shirt. After that didn't work, he got a pair of scissors and slit the shirt down the middle. He opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol, dabbed, and scrubbed at Bel's wounds. With ever contact of the alcohol, the prince winced. After a while, he just felt numb. It didn't hurt anymore, but what did hurt was what the thing in his chest. Tears started to flow, and by the time Marmon noticed them, Bel was sobbing.

"Mu. Bel… What's wrong?" the baby asked.

"That stupid Xanxus!" Bel began to rant, hiding his head in a pillow and his sobs muffled, "He can't tell me who I can love, and who I can't! I'm not letting him stop me. I'm not… I'm not…"

Marmon couldn't help but feel bad, and petted the prince's head, "Eh... No tears, Bel. Please. You know I'm not good wit--" Bel swept the baby into his arms and snuggled him.

He sniffled, "Baby, I'm sorry."

"… Let me go."

Bel's sobs started up again. This time he was snuggle into the hood of his baby, soaking it, unnecessarily, "I love you, baby."

"Mu," Was all the baby had to say, with a rose color in his cheeks.

Bel closed his eyes and drifted off, still holding Marmon. When he drifted into unconsciousness, the last thing he heard was a muffled "I love you, too, Bel," and with that, he slept.


End file.
